


coquewarning

by satendou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cock Warming, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Exhibitionism, F/M, Humiliation, Jealousy, Mild Insecurity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satendou/pseuds/satendou
Summary: just a mini series about you sitting on some dicks
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Matsukawa Issei/Reader, Shirabu Kenjirou/Reader, Suna Rintarou/Reader, Yaku Morisuke/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 374





	1. matsukawa issei

**Author's Note:**

> no i didn't spell it wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> daddy helps you relieve some stress

“c’mere, pretty baby,” matsukawa drawled, holding his hand out towards you. you had stumbled in from work, feet aching, a run in your pantyhose, looking like you were about to cry, prompting your partner to send you into the bedroom to get changed before doing anything else. 

pulling you down into his lap, his fingers skimmed up your inner thigh in soothing strokes, setting up a new type of tension in your body that overrode your exhaustion. “how was your day?”

“shitty,” you mumbled into his neck, squeezing his hand between your thighs.

above your head, he smirked, stilling his movements. “want daddy to help you relax?”

nodding, you let him part your legs, fingers tracing the edge of your panties, ghosting over your clothed clit just enough to make you tense. instead of rushing him, you let him tease you until you were squirming in his lap, all while trailing kisses up his neck and jaw.

chuckling deep in his chest, he kissed you slowly as he finally slipped his hand into your panties, gathering up the slick coating your lips. one thick finger, then two pushed inside you, brushing over the swollen bundle of nerves against your front wall with gentle strokes while his thumb swirled over your clit. “i have an idea, princess. get these off.”

pulling your panties down your legs, he stuffed his fingers back inside, thrusting them in and out at a leisurely pace until you were trembling around them. a third finally slid in, your head tipping back at the pleasurable sting while mattsun mouthed at your neck.

“daddy, please,” you whispered, fighting down the high-pitched noise you wanted to make when he pressed the tips of his fingers against the sweet spot inside you on purpose. “stop _teasing_.”

matsukawa laughed at the petulant tone, turning you so that your back was pressed to his chest, freeing his cock from the confines of his sweats. “alright, alright, impatient thing. just relax and let daddy take care of you.”

the tip of his cock slipped in, causing your head to fall back on his shoulder with a quiet sigh. the ache of stretching was welcome, surrounded by matsukawa’s warmth and scent. you would never get use to how well he filled you out, fitting half his cock inside you before he had to pull you back up again. inch by inch, he seated himself inside you, twitching inside your tight warmth, precum dribbling out against your cervix.

leaving you seated there, his fingers found your clit again, swiping across it in lazy circles to feel you flutter around him. hooking his chin on your shoulder, he held your hip to keep you from moving, listening to you whine in frustration. he tutted, shifting beneath you so that the head of his cock was sealed against the opening of your womb, grazing every tender spot inside your dripping pussy. “no moving, sweet girl. i told you i was gonna take care of you, so let me.”

though you tried to listen, you couldn’t help the slow roll of your hips, his cock rubbing your sensitive insides without ever leaving you. thighs tense around his, you breathed out a call of his name, sighing as he littered gentle kisses all over your neck.

“‘m close, daddy,” you sighed, feeling a gentle heat building in your gut. your toes curled, the wire taut, small mewls falling from your lips. 

with one well placed roll of his hips up into you, he sent you tumbling over the edge. your feet hooked behind his calves, back arching away from his chest, hips jerking against his hold as his fingers pressed harder against your clit. 

“stop, stop, please,” you whined, squirming when the pleasure became painful, cunt squeezing around his cock in small aftershocks. when his movements slowed, you fell back into his chest, trembling muscles relaxing finally. “thank you, daddy,” you breathed, craning your neck to press a kiss to the underside of his jaw.

“welcome, pretty baby,” he said, big hands running up and down your thighs. “why don’t you sit right there, though, because daddy isn’t done yet.” his lips pressed just beneath your ear, teeth nipping your lobe lightly. “‘m gonna make you forget _all about_ your bad day with my cock.”


	2. iwaizumi hajime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> daddy needs some stress relief

iwaizumi heaved a sigh of relief when he stumbled through the front door, kicking his shoes off before collapsing to the couch.

“long day? you asked, setting your drink down on the coffee table in favor of climbing into his lap. his head was resting on the back of the couch, eyes closed, but he was quick to settle his hands on your thighs, rubbing circles with his thumbs. 

“like you wouldn’t believe,” he answered, and you could _hear_ the exhaustion in his voice. “the team was all over the place today, practicing different things. i don’t think i stopped once today to catch my breath.”

“aw,” you cooed, kissing the exposed column of his throat. “anything i can do to help?”

he made a low, rumbling noise in the back of his neck, shifting down on the couch so he could fully relax. “that’s a good start, sweetheart.”

he left the taste of sweat on your tongue as you paved a trail of languid, open mouthed kisses down his neck, stopping to nip at his pulse point and adam’s apple, causing him to shift beneath your hips. when your fingers landed on the button of his slacks, he grabbed your wrist, heaving a disappointed sigh.

“not tonight, princess. ‘m too tired.”

nuzzling the underside of his jaw, you let another kiss linger there, pushing his hand away to flick open the button anyway. “let me take care of you, daddy. you’ve been working so _hard_.”

he swallowed thickly, his adam’s apple bobbing as he stared down at you with a newfound heat. it lasted only a moment, until you pulled his half-hard cock out and began to stroke it, still littering his skin with kisses. “you’re too good to me, babygirl.”

his eyes fluttered closed again, relaxing once more against the couch, the only sign that you were affecting him being the soft hitches in his breath and the subtle roll of his hips up into your hand.

“fuck, princess, what’re you thinkin’?” he asked when you stood up, pulling your shorts and panties down your legs. his eyes followed your movements until you were kneeling over him again, capturing his lips this time while dragging your dripping slit back and forth across his cock. “don’t tease tonight.”

shivering at the commanding tone, you kissed him again, dipping your tongue into his mouth before pulling away. “‘m not teasing, daddy.” you glided up and down his shaft, covering him in a mix of your slick and his cum before slipping the head inside. “just getting ready.”

you panted as you slid down, whining in the back of your throat at the stretch. your arms were locked tight around his neck, forehead resting against his as he forced your tight pussy to accommodate his girth.

“fuck, princess,” he hissed, hands clamping down on your hips. he had to fight not to just force you all the way down, letting you take him at your own pace so you didn’t hurt yourself. it felt like too long before your hips finally met his, legs trembling and breath shaky against his lips. “feels so good.”

you hummed in response, giving him a small smile as you squeezed down around him, causing his breath to hitch. “wanna stay like this. i like being close to you.”

“whatever you want, pretty girl,” he whispered, tipping his head back to capture your lips again. the feeling of you tight around his cock, his mouth filled with the taste of you, was causing his tired head to spin. he let you lead, lavishing kisses and affection every inch of skin you could reach while his hands guided your hips in a slow roll. he wanted to feel you come around him but didn’t want to leave the heady heat of your pussy, forcing your clit to grind into the curls at the base of his cock. “need you to come around me though, okay?”

it never crossed your mind to deny him, circling your hips to feel his cock graze the sweet spot inside you in time with the movement against your clit. the build was slow, your arms still locked around his neck to keep you as close to him as possible.

he sighed beneath your kisses, shoulders falling slack and hands loosening on your hips, focus narrowing down to just you above him. “you’re so good to me, you know that? so good to daddy, i don’t know what i did to deserve you.”

“i don’t even know where to start listing why,” you teased, nipping at his collarbone. you had unbuttoned his shirt halfway, exposing his shoulders to your lips and his chest to your trailing hands, palms pressed flat to his pecs. “but i love you, hajime.”

“love you too, _____,” he whispered, voice a low, tired rumble. he could feel you fluttering around him now, walls pulsing as you neared your orgasm. his thumbs rubbed half-circles on your thighs, waiting patiently while you smeared your slick across his pelvis with each roll against him. “you close, princess? wanna feel you.”

“mhm.” kissing him again, you rolled your hips just right, the crown of his cock dragging over that spot again before nestling against your cervix to send you tumbling over the edge. 

your hips jerked, his hands tightening on them to keep you seated, to feel you tremble and spasm around him as you came. your lips parted against his, small whines and whimpers as heat washed over you. it wasn’t a particularly intense orgasm, but it left you satisfied and feeling boneless, your head coming to rest on his shoulder afterwards.

“good girl,” he whispered, arms coming up around your back to hold you close. 

you didn’t move, remaining seated on his cock for a while after that, trading languid kisses now and then between quiet conversation. he held you close the whole time, talking into your hair or neck in a voice laced with exhaustion, but he couldn’t bring himself to leave your sweet heat.

“maybe we should go to bed,” you suggested when he nodded off, head falling onto the back of the couch.

he made a noise of disagreement and you laughed. 

“we can do this in bed, haji,” you said, trailing your fingers down his chest. you knew you had him when his head came back up, staring at you with bleary eyes.

“fine, let’s go then,” he said, letting you stand up from his lap. he really should shower, especially with the evidence of your release still tacky against his skin, but your soft hand in his and the call of sleep was stronger.

when the both of you were naked and comfortably undressed, he sank back inside you, a low moan of content reaching your ears. back pressed to his chest, cock nestled deep inside of you, you fell asleep with a small smile on your face.


	3. suna rintarou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you're entirely too needy and suna is busy-- and annoyed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings for: exhibitionism, degradation, humiliation

“hey, rin,” you ask tentatively, shuffling your feet as you stand before him. he barely spares you a glance, humming to let you know he’s listening though. “how much longer are we gonna be here?”

only then does suna look at you properly, eyes traveling from your flustered face down your body, taking in the way you fidget with the hem of the short skirt you’re wearing. your thighs are clenched together and suna instantly realizes why you’re asking.

“really? can’t even handle a few hours without my cock?” he asks, drawing the words out. he doesn’t bother to keep his voice down, gaining the attention of the twins sitting on the couch across from him.

atsumu snickers behind his hand but osamu rolls his eyes, returning to the game the three of them had been playing for hours now.

you feel heat flood your face, head bowing even further as you shake your head. “it isn’t that, i--”

“no?” suna drawls, not even setting his controller to the side. the game starts up again at your back, the sounds of buttons being pressed mixing with the music. “so if i were to reach into your panties, you wouldn’t be  _ soaked  _ already?”

you can’t answer that, instead staring at your feet, hoping this will be over soon. when you asked, you should have expected this, and you know suna knows it.

“i bet you were  _ hoping  _ this would happen,” he says, watching the way you shrink in on yourself. he heaves a sigh, rolling his eyes-- which you miss because you’re still studying your sock covered toes-- before he unzips his shorts. “come here then, since you wanna act like a needy little slut. you’ll just keep whining otherwise.”

the game is paused behind you again, atsumu and osamu watching you, waiting for you to make a move. on one hand, you know if you refuse that you’ll just piss suna off but on the other, getting openly fucked in front of the twins is so  _ humiliating  _ you aren’t sure you can handle it.

“i’m not gonna wait all day, princess,” he says, and the familiar pet name is so condescending you want to cry. “you either hop on or you won’t get anything. if you were so worried about atsumu and osamu seeing, you should’ve kept your mouth shut.”

you know he’s serious so, with shaking fingers, you push your panties down, letting them pool at your ankles while trying to keep yourself covered with your skirt. you aren’t sure why at least atsumu hasn’t said anything yet, but you assume it has something to do with osamu.

screwing your eyes shut, you go to straddle suna’s lap only for his hand to clamp on your hip, tutting you. 

“no, i don’t think so. i don’t wanna hear you whining in my ear. face the tv.”

you have the distinct feeling he’s doing this so the twins can see you, watching the shame covering your face as you sink down on his cock. you make a noise in the back of your throat, clapping your hands over your mouth to stifle anymore as he forces you to take him to the hilt in one stroke.

“i fuckin’ knew it,” he hisses, hand squeezing your hip so tight it hurts. “you’re soaked. you little  _ slut _ .”

you whine at his words, trying to lift yourself up off his cock despite the audience, but he won’t let you.

“you’ll have to get yourself off without moving,” he says, pressing start on the game again. the only sign that he’s being affected by any of this is the higher pitch of his voice. otherwise, he’s playing the game perfectly, running circles around the npcs. “don’t make me lose.”

you can’t help it-- you look over at atsumu and osamu. both of them seem completely uninterested in the fact that you’re openly sitting on suna’s cock, already creaming around him just from being filled.

stuffing your fingers in your mouth, you let your hands trail up your thighs, trying to ignore the sounds of battle going on on the tv. he feels so good inside you, twitching and throbbing, grazing every sweet spot inside you without even moving. your fingers graze over your clit and you clench down around him, hips jerking against your will.

suna hisses behind you, causing osamu and atsumu to turn and look at you, a small smirk rising up on the latter’s face. his eyes follow the movement of your hand beneath your skirt, heat creeping up your neck in embarrassment at his staring.

“well, if you’re going to act like this, may as well give ‘em a show,” suna says, and flips your skirt up to expose your stretched cunt. you spasm around him, covering your eyes with your hand. your fingers stop moving but it doesn’t matter because suna has given up the game as a lost cause and takes their place. “you really are such a slut. i felt you tighten up, you know.”

you hate the condescension in his tone, hate how it makes you so wet, hate how it drives you closer to your orgasm. there are tears in your eyes and streaming down your cheeks, your hips moving on suna’s cock in slow circles, dragging across your slick walls. you’re going to come in front of the twins while suna whispers things in your ear that make your pussy throb and more tears sting your eyes.

“you gonna come on my cock in front of them?” he asks, fingers pressing harder against your clit while his other hand keeps you planted flush against his hips. his chin is resting on your shoulder, looking more bored than he would if he was watching the news while you squirm against his hold. “go on then, might as well. ‘m gonna have to punish you later, though, what a hassle.”

you aren’t sure if it’s the way his cock throbs inside you at the mention of  _ punishment  _ or if it’s the fact that you  _ know  _ suna’s punishment is going to leave you unable to walk for the rest of the weekend, but you find yourself tumbling over the precipice of your orgasm before you realize it’s on you.

you stifle your scream with your hand as suna’s fingers rub more furiously, drawing out your orgasm and tipping it over into painful. your toes curl, feet locking around the back of his calves as you fall back into his chest.

“‘rin,  _ ‘rin please _ , no  _ more _ ,” you whine, trying to squirm away from his fingers. “please, please,  _ please _ .”

you forget for a moment that you have an audience until atsumu whistles low, eyebrows disappearing into his hairline while he smirks. “that  _ was  _ quite a show, suna. got anything else?”

the hem of your skirt is flipped down again, covering you up before your partner picks up his controller again. “maybe later. let’s finish this game.” to you he he adds, “turn around.”

you do as told, quickly scrambling around so you’re straddling his hips like you first wanted to, only to be forced down on his cock once again, keening at the almost painful pleasure. you can’t imagine the mess all over his shorts and thighs, knowing that’s going to earn you yet another punishment, that he has to ride home like that. 

but you can’t think about that right now-- your eyes are feeling heavy, fluttering closed as you hide your face in his neck, hands pinned against his stomach. your breathing evens out before you even realize you’re falling asleep, resting your full weight against his chest.

his arms lock around your back, fingers flying over the buttons through muscle memory, before pressing a soft kiss to your temple. his focus returns to the game, shifting a little every time your walls flutter around him in your sleep. he isn’t sure if he’ll make it home without fucking you first, but the twins have a spare room and you’ll be nice and refreshed after your little nap.

smirking against your hair, he watches atsumu’s character die on the screen. they probably wouldn’t be opposed to another show.   
  



	4. hanamaki takahiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> makki might be just a little jealous.

“‘hiro?” you asked tentatively, watching him flop down onto the couch with a quiet grunt. the car ride home had been almost silent, your heart thumping in your chest from the tension in the air. you couldn’t quite place  _ why  _ he was so upset.

the two of you had just left a house party matsukawa was throwing. he had been fine all night, until he left you alone with matukawa and iwaizumi. you weren’t sure  _ what  _ had set him off, but upon coming back, he had given a quick excuse to leave and dragged you out of the house.

his irate voice cut through the air, breaking you out of your nervous pondering as you stood in front of him.

“did you like being all over mattsun tonight, princess?” he asked, causing you to jump. 

you fiddled with the hem of your skirt, unsure of how to answer. you couldn’t recall being all over him, though makki was clearly not sober, and you _ supposed  _ that matsukawa slinging his arm across your shoulders as soon as makki left  _ could _ look a little suspicious. not to mention the way mattsun had leaned down to whisper into your ear as makki was walking back, causing you to giggle.

clearly hanamaki was unhappy with your silence, because he said, “do i not satisfy you? is that why you need to flirt with mattsun?”

your heart immediately dropped into your stomach, anxiety rippling through you. you weren’t exactly sober yourself, and that caused tears to spring to your eyes. you all but fell into his lap, straddling his legs and burying your face in his neck, sniffling as you answered, “ _ no _ , ‘hiro. i didn’t mean to make you upset! you know i wouldn’t! i love you, i don’t want anyone else!”

makki sighed above you, a long suffering noise as his hand fell to your head. “it’s alright, princess. i’m sure you didn’t. but you know how i--”

“i know, ‘hiro,” you whispered, looking up at him through tear filled eyes. he  _ hated  _ seeing you be flirted with because he was already insecure, especially about how he couldn’t provide for you the way he felt he  _ should _ . he was always comparing himself to the success of his friends, and you tried not to exacerbate that. cupping his cheeks in your hands, you brushed your lips across his. “i’m sorry, really.”

he breathed out heavily, closing his eyes and resting his forehead against yours. “no, i’m sorry. i know you would never. i’m just drunk.” pulling back, he tilted your head up to look at him again, pressing his lips to the tip of your nose. “forgive me?”

“of course,” you whispered, looping your arms around his neck. rubbing your nose against his, you then asked, “let me make it up to you?”   
squeezing your hips, he held you still as he rolled his hips up, grinding his hardening cock up into you. “think i’m the one who needs to make it up to you, sweet girl.”

giggling, you stood up, shedding your panties while makki pulled his cock out, giving it a few strokes while he watched you. 

he groaned under his breath when you settled back down in his lap, cock nestling between your already slick folds, hands slipping beneath your shirt to squeeze your sides. “you’re so fuckin’ good to me, princess.”

you breathed his name, hiding your face in the crook of his neck as you slid along his length, smearing your slick across his skin. your breath hitched every time your clit grazed against him, fingers curling into his shirt at the back of his neck to pull yourself closer to him.

the tip of his cock caught in the entrance to your pussy, both of you freezing for just a moment before you began to slide down slowly. 

makki’s head tipped back to rest on the couch, fingers digging into your sides with near bruising force as he hissed, fighting the urge to pull you flush with his hips. “ _ fuck _ , sweetheart.”

you were fluttering around him, pulling up just to sink back down, taking more of him in. it was a painful kind of pleasure, having him fill you up and stretch you out, unable to think of anything beside taking him all in. your toes curled, fingers sliding up into his hair and pulling gently, hips rocking to grind your clit against his pelvis.

“good fucking  _ girl _ ,” makki hissed when you finally seated yourself fully on him, soft walls clinging to his cock so tight he never wanted to leave. “don’t move.”

you paused, looking up at him through glazed eyes, confusion etched on your face. “is something wrong?”

makki laughed at that, the sound breathless. only you would think something was wrong when you were sitting on his cock, driving him insane because of how good it felt. “no, course not. just come here, pretty girl.” he pulled you close, forcing you to rest on his chest, littering your hair and cheek with kisses. “i’m so lucky, you know that?”

squeezing your knees against his hips caused you to tighten around him, his hips jerking up in response, earning a soft moan into his ear. your lips lingered on his neck for a moment, hips stuttering in his hold before you finally relaxed again. “why’s that, ‘hiro?”

makki could have moaned at how breathless and needy you sounded, voice cracking when he pushed up into you, the hairs on his pelvis tickling your clit. “i have a gorgeous partner that supports me no matter what…” he pressed another kiss to your cheek, nuzzling against your temple as he smiled. “...and doesn’t mind if i get a little jealous or insecure.”

he listened to your little hum, breath puffing against his skin. he could feel the way you smiled, your fingers tightening in his hair as you shifted, trying to get even closer though there was no space left between you.

his voice dropped, though, turning in a gravelly whisper as he said, “and you take my cock so well, call my name so prettily when i fuck you, you know that?”

you shuddered then, calling out his name just the way he liked, hips rolling down as you clenched down around his cock.

“yeah, just like that, pretty girl,” he chuckled, guiding the circling of your hips so he stayed buried to the hilt inside you. “wanna feel you come around me.”

it wasn’t until then you realized how much of a mess you had made on his pelvis, skin flushing with heat as you pictured what it would look like when you moved away. his shorts were no doubt ruined, slick dripping down his balls to soak into his boxers as well. you whined in embarrassment, feeling the way your skin stuck to his, the warm wetness easing the way when you rolled your hips into his to feel him drag against your sensitive, fluttering walls. the curls at the base of his cock tickled, and you wanted so desperately to move, to ride him until you both came.

his iron grip on your hips prevented that though, causing the heat in your stomach to build at an agonizingly slow pace. you were whining into his ear, knees squeezing on either side of his legs, struggling to hold still.

“alright, pretty thing,” makki whispered, voice low and playful. one hand slid down to squeeze the top of your thigh, his thumb ghosting over your slick, throbbing clit in a teasing manner. “you wanna come for me?”

“please  _ please _ , ‘hiro,” you begged, high pitched and needy. “need you to help me come,  _ please _ .”

makki hummed thoughtfully, pressing down on the sensitive bundle of nerves in slow circles. “ _ just _ me, sweet girl? no one else?” 

he had reduced you now to a babbling mess, willing to say anything to get what you wanted-- but that didn’t mean it was a lie when you blurted out, “ _ no one _ , ‘hiro. no one but you! don’t want anyone else to touch me. no one else can make me come like you, ‘hiro,  _ please _ .”

he smiled before capturing your lips in a searing kiss, muffling the loud moans falling from your mouth when he started rubbing in earnest. he still held you flush against his hips, yours jerking in small motions against his hand, but it was fruitless when you were too dazed to really try.

“you’re close, huh?” makki whispered when he pulled back, drool smeared across your bottom lips. “tell me, princess, are you?”

your head jerked back and forth before falling back, hands bracing on his knees to hold yourself up and open yourself to him. you didn’t care anymore, content to let him fill you up so you could come around him-- and hopefully make him cum as well. he was hard and twitching inside you, each small movement you managed to make causing the crown of his cock to rub that swollen bundle of nerves inside of you. 

you clamped down around him once, causing him to hiss, a whimper falling from your lips at the spasm of pleasure. more followed in rapid succession, every time he brushed the spot inside of you and passed over your clit, until you were crying out his name. 

digging your nails into his knees, you tumbled over the edge, hips bouncing now that he had let go of you. you rode out your orgasm as he twitched inside you, thumb rubbing your clit carelessly to feel you flutter around him.

the living room was filled with your moans and the wet sound of skin on skin, makki’s head tipped back to rest on the couch before forcing your hips still again, burying himself to the hilt in your tight hole. he let himself go with a groan, fingers digging into the soft skin of your sides as he filled you up with his hot cum, hips twitching up and forcing himself just a bit deeper.

afterwards, you collapsed onto his chest, refusing to move as you hid your face in his neck. his breathing was erratic, but he chuckled when he felt the smallest kisses on his neck, your hands twisted in his shirt.

“‘m i forgiven?” he teased, slipping his hand up your shirt to rub your back.

you hummed thoughtfully before wiggling your hips, earning a hiss from makki when you clenched around his sensitive, softening cock. “you are if i am, ‘hiro,” you murmured, sounding half-asleep already.

“i dunno, princess,” he said, carding his fingers through your hair and pulling your head back. he was wearing a devious smirk that made you clench around him again, but he only moaned this time. “i think you might still need to be shown who you belong to.”


	5. yaku morisuke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yaku needs to study but he needs you too

“mori?” you called out, pushing open the door to your shared bedroom. you had been avoiding bothering him all evening, but other than coming out once for dinner, you hadn’t seen him leave the room. “you should maybe take a break, you’ve been at it for hours.”

yaku sighed, feeling irritation bubble up and fizzle out in a tug-of-war in his head. he knew you were just trying to help, to make sure he didn’t overdo it-- again-- but fatigue mixed with stress left him with a short fuse. raking his fingers through his hair, he sat back in his chair, the support creaking beneath him as he stared up at the ceiling. “i have an exam tomorrow. i  _ need  _ to study.”

“i know,” you answered, shyly stepping around the door further into the room. “but you barely ate and-- here.”

yaku looked at the plate you set on the desk in front of him, a sandwich and a cup of coffee just how he liked it, still steaming.

the ire in his chest softened, replaced by warmth, and he smiled. “thank you, babe. why don’t you come here?”

you climbed into his lap when he opened his arms to you, nestling against his chest with your nose pressed into his neck. a heavy sigh escaped you, and he could  _ feel  _ the tension leave your body. his eyes closed, his hand slipping up your shirt to rub your back lightly, a short silence falling between the two of you.

he could fall asleep like that, with your warm weight resting against his chest, lips skimming up and down his neck so lightly he didn’t notice at first.

“mm,” he hummed, hand stilling on your back. “careful, princess. i still have to finish studying.”

even as he said it, though, he could feel his cock stirring in his sweats. he wasn’t even sure how long it had been since the two of you had fooled around, due to busy schedules and long nights.

you pulled back to sit up straight, head bowed as you fidgeted with the hem of the shirt-- his-- that you were wearing. he could see the flustered look on your face, eyes a little too bright, lower lip sucked between your teeth. 

exhaling through his nose, yaku couldn’t help but smile. it really  _ had  _ been too long but…

the pile of notes and open textbooks scattered across the desk were a glaring reminder that he had  _ priorities _ .

“i-- not tonight, sweet girl,” he whispered, trailing his fingers down your cheek even as he throbbed in his sweats. “i’ll make it up to you, okay?”

shaking your head, you finally looked him in the eye. “can i-- i mean, i could just sit--”

you cut off, dipping your head again, and arousal surged through him. you were offering to just sit on his cock while he studied, and that  _ did  _ something to him.

against his better judgement, he gave in, folding like a house of cards because he  _ needed  _ it. needed to feel you warm and wet and so soft around him-- he was already dripping in his pants at the thought.

“alright, get up for a sec,” he said, trying and failing to keep his voice steady. his sweats slid down to his thighs, hips twitching up at the feel of his own hand, and he suddenly realized it had been so long since he’d even touched  _ himself _ . “come on then, sweet girl.”

you gasped at the first feeling of his cock sliding between your folds, the head grazing over your clit. it was almost startling how needy you became so fast, just the feel of his hand on your skin making you feel almost  _ too  _ warm.

he let his head fall back onto the chair, hissing when you finally began to sink down on him. the heat of your cunt was almost too much, the way you slid down on him too slow, but he dug his fingers into the arms of the chair to let you take him at your own pace. he didn’t know if it was because it had been so long, but you seemed so much  _ tighter  _ than before.

a hiss escaped him when your hips finally met his, head snapping up to look at where you were seated on him. you were slick around him, walls fluttering, and it felt so good he couldn’t think straight.

“are you alright, mori?” you asked, and he couldn’t tell if he was imagining the hint of smugness in your voice. your fingers were balled up in the cotton of his t-shirt, a whimper slipping through your sealed lips when he shifted lower in the chair with a sigh.

“‘m fine, princess,” he said, though his voice was high pitched, almost cracking as he moved the chair back up to the desk. you were relaxed against his chest, resting your full weight on him with your head on his shoulder, tracing patterns on his chest over his shirt. “you feel  _ so  _ fuckin’ good.”

your breath fanned across his neck when you giggled, squeezing around him in a teasing manner just to hear him groan again. “i’ve missed you, mori.”

for a second, guilt flared through yaku, before he realized he had missed you just as much. you had been just as busy as him, the two of you barely having time to collapse into bed together let alone spend any  _ quality  _ time together. 

pressing kisses over your jaw and up your cheek, he whispered, “i’ve missed you too, sweetheart. we need a vacation.”

picking his pen back up, he struggled to focus on the papers in front of him, the ink letters swimming before his eyes. rubbing at them, he started to write, cross-referencing his work in the textbooks. pausing occasionally to kiss the side of your head, he found himself shifting in his seat just to jostle you, to make you squeeze down around him and sigh against his neck.

the two of you stayed like that for a long while, him scribbling away while you drew on his chest or kissed at his neck. every time you moved, he would tense and relax, letting it be a minor distraction whenever the words became too jumbled in his head.

at some point, you began to talk, to which he absentmindedly responded with small hums or grunts. it was soothing, melding with what he was reading, though he would have expected it to be a hindrance more than a help.

your soft voice in his ear helped to clear his head, to bring him back from the brink of sleep, and the jolt of pleasure that shot through him whenever you shifted forced him to refocus. at long,  _ long  _ last, while you babbled away about a memory he’d heard a thousand times, he set his pen down.

with a groan, he stretched, lacing his fingers together above their head so that they popped. his back made similar noises, causing you to giggle, poking at the sliver of skin that was revealed when his shirt rode up.

“ready for bed, finally?” you teased, though you made no moves to get up. if anything, you settled more heavily on him, nuzzling the sensitive skin you had been toying with for the last hour or so.

he hummed and, without a word, stood up with you in his arms.

you squealed, arms flying around his neck as his cock slid from you. you were too busy laughing to bemoan the loss, with yaku carrying you across the room to the bed.

you landed with a  _ thump _ , quickly dragging him down to you with little resistance. the two of you squirmed around until you were comfortable, laughing the whole time as you pestered each other.

“would you move your  _ elbow _ ?” yaku groaned, pushing your arm from where it was digging into his ribs.

“ _ maybe  _ if you would get your  _ knee  _ out of my back, i would,” you sniped back, kicking him gently in the shin.

once you were settled again, with yaku’s hard chest molded against your back, you wiggled your hips against his still hard cock.

“what do you want, sweet girl?” he whispered, already sounding like he was falling asleep.

even more softly, so that he had to strain to hear you, you answered, “want you inside me.”

his cock throbbed between your legs, relief filling him that you had asked before he had to. he wanted so badly to slip back inside you, unsure if he would be able to sleep unless he did.

teeth sinking into your shoulder, he felt you contract around him as he sunk back in, pussy parting around him so easily he moaned against your skin. his heart raced for a few moments, resisting the urge to pull out and push back in, until he finally relaxed back into the mattress.

it went without saying that he would be waking you up early before classes, but for now, he was too tired to stay awake any longer.

shifting so that he slid even deeper, and so that you were pulled as close as physically possible to his chest, he let sleep take him as your breathing evened out in his arms.


	6. shirabu kenjirou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shirabu has been working way too hard

shirabu nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the knock on his office door, too focused on the stack of files in front of him. his anger spiked immediately because of it, combined with the fact that he had  _ explicitly  _ told his staff not to disturb him.

“someone had better be bleeding out in the lobby,” he snarled under his breath, before snapping out a louder, “ _ what _ ?”

the door opened slowly, and shirabu didn’t even have to try and maintain the waspish look on his face-- it was permanently ingrained there.

it only softened a fraction when you were finally revealed on the other side, looking flustered and nervous with a container in your hands.

“sorry, ‘jirou,” you murmured, digging the toe of your shoe into the tiled floor. “i know you’re busy but i-- figured you might be hungry.”

as if on cue, his stomach growled, spiking his ire even higher as his cheeks flushed. rushing up to his desk, you placed the container out of the way and turned back, no doubt eager to get away before he laid into you for interrupting him.

“_____,” he called, forcing his voice to gentle, watching your shoulders tense as you paused in the doorway. “come back.”

tentatively, you turned to face him again, wrapping your hand around your upper arm and scurrying back to stand in front of his desk. his chair creaked when he pushed away from his desk, beckoning you to come around and stand in front of him.

taking your hand, he put his lips to your knuckles, looking up at you through his lashes. “thank you.”

he could see the way you hesitated before nodding, now fidgeting with the hem of the skirt you wore. you looked oddly flustered, almost sad, and he suspected you were on the verge of tears. it wasn’t surprising, given he had hardly seen you in the last few weeks, and then he greets you like  _ that _ when you were just trying to help.

a combination of new patients, two nurses going on maternity leave, and a doctor recovering from a surgery had left shirabu short staffed, leaving him to pick up extra work that he couldn’t pass off to the rest of the staff. they were just as tired as he was, he knew.

“i’ve missed you,” he breathed, partly in contentment and partly in exhaustion. your presence alone soothed him, made him realize just how  _ much  _ he had missed you. he laid another kiss on your knuckles before letting go, instead pulling you down into his lap.

the desk chair creaked beneath your combined weight as shirabu rolled it forward again, causing you to latch onto him. he heard a breathless giggle from you and smiled, picking up his pen once again.

“what’re you working on, anyway?” you asked quietly, and he could still hear the note of anxiety in your voice, like you were afraid he would get angry at your question.

blowing up into his bangs, he said, “patient paperwork, ordering supplies, inventory, just...anything and everything, really.” 

humming, you squirmed around to look at the file he was currently scribbling on, hooking your legs outside of his for balance. “i don’t understand a word of this.”

shirabu laughed at that, a naturally condescending noise that caused you to giggle in response. “of course you don’t. hell,  _ i  _ barely understand it at the moment. don’t tell anyone, though.”

“‘course not,” you whispered, craning your neck around to look at him. 

the action exposed the column of your throat, smooth skin stretched taut, and he suddenly wondered how long it had been since it was covered in his marks. a sudden urge to sink his teeth into it, to leave a trail of kisses down your neck before pulling your shirt to the side so he could continue down your shoulder, surged through him. his cock instantly twitched to life and he looked down, glaring as if to say,  _ “oh no you don’t.” _

it was a mistake, though, as he realized how you were splayed open for him-- and completely oblivious to the way you were pressed against his crotch.

had it  _ really  _ been so long he couldn’t even control his urges? he got his answer when you shifted just slightly, unintentionally grinding back into him.

he let loose a breathy moan, cock fully hard now, fingers digging into your hip.

“ _ don’t _ ,” he growled, causing you to freeze. surprise flickered in your eyes, waiting to see what he wanted you to do. “i have work to finish.”

“sorry, ‘jirou,” you murmured, muscles still tense in fear of making a wrong move. “do you-- want me to get up?”

he knew he  _ should  _ tell you yes, that you needed to go because you were distracting him, but the thought of you walking out that door and leaving him like this pissed him  _ off _ . “no. stand up and take your panties off.”

“w-wait, what?” you asked, even as he forced you up. a part of you wanted to turn around and watch him take his hard cock out of his slacks upon hearing his zipper being pulled down, but the smarter part of you did as told. you didn’t want to piss him off-- this time-- for fear he would stop entirely. “‘jirou, don’t you have work?”

“yes, but why don’t you shut up and let me worry about it?” he snapped, yanking you right back down into his lap. he hissed into your ear when your soaked slit landed right atop his aching cock, smearing slick all over it when he forced your hips to roll back and forth. “god _ dammit _ , why are you so distracting?”

he reveled in the way that, even after all this time, he still had just as much of an effect on you as you did on him. he couldn’t get his head around the way the two of you were so wrapped up in each other, never a doubt about your relationship coming from either of you.

“i-- i don’t understand,” you whined, bracing your hands on his desk and letting him move you as he wanted. he was far stronger than you anyway, even if you wanted to fight. “i didn’t mean to.”

“of course you didn’t,” he said, lifting you up just slightly and letting the tip of his cock catch inside you. “you never do, don’t even know you  _ do  _ it. that just makes it  _ worse _ .”

there were times he wondered if you weren’t almost  _ scared  _ of him, when you would cower from his angry words and spiteful tone. surely you needed someone who was softer, less prone to irritation and fury, who could treat you with the gentleness he swore you needed.

yet you stuck around, taking care of him even if he didn’t always appreciate it the way he should, snapping at you to go away instead of thanking you for the fresh cup of coffee or dinner you had brought. he would always sigh when you flinched, blinking back the tears glittering in your eyes before caving, issuing an apology and a thank you before letting you crawl into his arms.

he hissed as he sunk into you, forcing your soft cunt to part around him, listening to your small whimpers of,  _ “too fast, ‘jirou. slow down, please.” _

“no, princess. you did this, so you take it all,” he snapped, sounding breathless. his head was spinning at the way your walls fluttered around him, slick dripping down his balls onto the soft,  _ expensive _ leather of the chair. the fingers of the hand not clamped down on your hip wound into your hair, pulling you back until you were leaning against his chest. “now, sit  _ still  _ or you’ll regret it.”

breathing out a sigh of relief-- even if his cock was throbbing and his hips were twitching to fuck up into you-- he picked his pen up again, starting to scribble on the file before him. your tight cunt clenching around him felt too good to be real, soft whimpers filling his ears as you struggled to hold still. your hips still swivelled minutely, swirling his cock around inside the mess of your pussy, but he studiously ignored it.

your thighs were tensed on the outside of his, feet hooked behind his calves beneath the desk, spreading yourself wide for him.

“settle down,” he hissed, gripping and squeezing your thigh harshly. “don’t  _ look  _ like you’re sitting on my cock. what if someone comes in?”

you whimpered but relaxed against him, breathing coming in short pants as you fought to compose yourself. “s-sorry, ‘jirou. feels too good.”

“i know, princess,” he whispered into your hair, leaving a kiss there. his hand left your hip to rest on your thigh, squeezing once. “i’ll make it up to you, i promise.”

the rapid beat of your heart slowly settled, feet finally falling from behind his calves, and both of you breathed a sigh of relief.

looking down at the paper in front of him again, you pointed at the diagnosis. “what exactly  _ is  _ mono?”

somehow, explaining it to you helped him to focus, even as you pulsed around him and dripped down his balls. you still tensed up every time you shifted, breath hitching quietly until you settled down again. the next dozen files went something like that, with you asking inane questions that shirabu didn’t even have to think about to answer, words occasionally sprinkled with hisses when you tightened around him.

after a while, your hips started to hurt, and shirabu paused as you gingerly pulled one leg between his.

he inhaled sharply, choking on a curse when the other followed, squeezing his cock in the vice that was your cunt.

“fuck, fuck,  _ fuck _ ,” he snarled, letting his head fall to rest between your shoulder blades. he almost snapped his pen in two, the hand on your thigh squeezing hard enough to leave a bruise. he pulled you down harder, nudging his tip right up over the sensitive spot inside and against your cervix, causing you to convulse around him. “so fuckin’  _ tight _ .”

it took him a moment to reign in the urge to bend you over his desk and fuck you ontop of his patient files, hand clenching and unclenching on the newly forming handprint on your skin. his breathing was heavy when he pulled back, the hand with the pen in it trembling and white knuckled.

“sorry, sorry, sorry,” you chanted, hand locked around his wrist, face twisted in pain and pleasure. your voice was high pitched and breathless, nails digging into the armrest as you fought to hold still at the sudden surge of pleasure. “sorry, ‘jirou.”

“if you do that again,” he bit out, dropping the pen in favor of wrapping his fingers around your throat, “everyone still in this office will know what a little slut you are for me, understand?”

you nodded as best you could, heart racing hard enough to make your head spin even though what he was promising didn’t sound so bad. if you weren’t afraid of what he would do to you when you got home, you might even have tested it, but you wanted to come tonight.

shirabu was nothing if not cruel when you disobeyed him, and it had been far too long since he’d had the energy to touch you.

his lips found your cheek, the kiss gentle in comparison to his waspish words and erratic breathing. you could feel his heart thumping against your back, biting back a smile at the knowledge that you affected him like that.

“let me get this stack done, then we can go home,” shirabu murmured into your ear, tone suddenly sweet and tired. “if you behave, you’ll have your reward.”

“okay, ‘jirou. i will, promise,” you whispered back, turning your head to nuzzle against his neck.

you couldn’t  _ wait  _ to get home.


End file.
